The invention relates to a program control apparatus for the photographic operating sequence of an x-ray photographic installation.
An x-ray diagnostics installation is known for the production of angiographic photographs wherein program cards are present which function as the program storage, the particular desired program card being inserted in a control desk and transported in the control desk in step with the program operating sequence. The handling of the known installation is comparatively inconvenient due to the fact that program cards are used, for the particular desired card must be taken from a records archieve. In addition, program cards such as this are subject to attrition. Finally, the installation for scanning the respective program card represents an interference (or disturbance) factor.